DigiDestined Returns
Here is the scene where our heroes feels powerless fighting until the DigiDestined and their Digimon have return and save our heroes from the villains in War of the Apocalypse. (Later they are teleported to the plains of India) Tino Tonitini: We lost them. Jeri Katou: (Still sobbing) Takato. Tish Katsukrais: Oh, Jeri. I know it's hard to see you're friend is deleted. Davis Motomiya: Cheer up, Jeri. Sonic: It'll be okay, you'll see. Tails: I'm sure everything will turn out okay. (Then the Villains arrive) Galvatron: Hello, there. Tino Tonitini: Not you guys again! Carver Descartes: Don't you ever give up?! Adagio Dazzle: Never! Now get them! (The Villains charges towards the Heroes) Tino Tonitini: Looks like, it's time to kick their butts! Emerl: This is for Takuya! Jeri Katou: '''This is for Takato! '''Ash Ketchum: And your gonna pay from what you did to Tai, and the DigiDestined. Davis Motomiya: Veemon! Digivolve! (Veemon digi-volve to ExVeemon) Leonardo: Turtles, Mutanimals! Fight the Villains! (Our heroes begins to fight the Villains) ExVeemon: Davis, there to strong! Davis Motomiya: Don't give up, ExVeemon! Lucario: It's impossible, to defeat them! Optimus Prime: Keep fighting! Galvatron: Give up! Optimus! Optimus Prime: Never! (Sonic gets punched by Metal Sonic, then Nazo) Nazo: Enough? Super Sonic: Never! MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (MetalSeadramon fires his attack as Leonardo avoids the attack) Leonardo: Nice try you ruthless piece of metal sea monster! MetalSeadramon: Is that so? (Machinedramon came out of nowhere and hits Leonardo) Michelangelo: Leo! Piedmon: Clown Trick! (Piedmon fires his attack and blast Michelangelo to the wall) Raphael: Mikey! Splinter: Michelangelo! (Emerl and Primus fight each other) Primus: Emerl! Why don't you become scrap metal? Emerl: You can try, Primus! (Emerl blasts Primus) Primus: Nice try, loser. Too bad that the DigiDestineds and their Digimon are not here to save you now. Tino Tonitini: But I can! (ambushes behind Primus) (Primus then punches Tino sending him flying to the wall) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Emerl: You'll pay for that! (Primus fires all missiles at Emerl and also shooting down Shiny Mega Rayquaza) Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza! Serena: '''Oh, no! (Sheer releases her boomerang made of electricity and hits Latias and Latios) '''Foolscap: Try to capture Latios and Latias! Gavro: Or better yet try this on! (Gavro throws the net and electric Latios and collapse to the ground) Rod: Latios! Myotismon: Crimson Lightning! (Myotismon unleashes the attack hits Latias and collapse to the ground too) Laura: Latias! Sheer: (Laughing) You're Legendary Pokémon will belong to us! Rigby: Never! Guardromon: Don't worry! I'll protect you from this thing! Sheer: That robot Digimon is sicken me! Why don't you take care of him Maximus! (Maximus charges and hits Guardromon) Kazu Shioda: '''Guardromon! Are you alright?! '''Guardromon: I think so. Michelangelo: Oh, no! I drop the Chaos Emerald! Quick grab it! (Zoe tries to get the purple Chaos Emerald, but Foolscap got the emerald first) Foolscap: Too bad kid, so close and you're so very far! Ha! (leaves) (Hi-Five Ghost is about to save Lugia, but Bowser catches it) Bowser: Too slow, Hi-five dork. Too slow. Lor McQuarrie: (Yells while holding a gun) This one is for Rika! (She shoots one of the decepticons) And Renamon! (She shoots one of Mr. Ross' guards) - - - - Tirek: It's over for you! Tino Tonitini: Oh no! Adagio Dazzle: Prepare to be our boyfriend! Michelangelo: This might be the end of us! Mephistomon: Well where are you're DigiDestined friends now! (As the Villains are ready to finish our heroes off and capture they're Legendary Pokémon. Suddenly the attack came out of nowhere and blast the Villains away) Mordecai: What was that?! WarGreymon: (Off screen) Terra Force! (WarGreymon unleashes the attack and blast the three Regi Trio) MetalGarurumon: (Off screen) Ice Wolf Claw! (MetalGarurumon fires the attack freezing the Team Rainbow Rock grunts) Gallantmon: (Off screen) Shield of the just! (Gallantmon fires the attack blasting Groudon and Kyogre) EmperorGreymon: (Off screen) Pyro Dragons! (EmperorGreymon unleashes the powerful attack blast Lockdown away) Galvatron: What was that?! Flain: I know that Voice! Burnard: Could it be? Phoenixmon: Starlight Explosion! (Phoenixmon fires Starlight Explosion and hits the Nixels) Major Nixel: What the?! Rosemon: Thorn Whip! (She hits her attack at Attlia's Skarmory) Attlia: What's going on?! MegaGargomon: Gargo Missile! (He fires the attack blasting Team Rainbow Rocket away) Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! Vikemon: Artic Blizzard! (Vikemon unleash the attack freezes Soundwave) HerculesKabuterimon: Giga Blaster! (HerculesKabuterimon unleashe the attack zaps on the Nixels) Sakuyamon: '''Spirit Strike! (Sakuyamon unleash the Spirit Strike and blows Team Rocket Grunts away) '''Galvatron: Get them! Now! (They charge toward the digimon, but they dodge their attacks) Justimon: I'll take that! (Justimon quickly snag the Chaos Emerald Foolscap stole) Foolscap: No! The Chaos Emerald! Justimon: Thunderclap! (Justimon unleash the attack blast the Spectral Space Pirates away) Tai Kamiya: Time for you creeps to get out of here! (Every Digimon fire their attacks and destroyed all the Decepticons) Galvatron: Retreat! (The other villains retreat) Teslo: Tai! Tai Kamiya: Hey, there. (Then our heroes run to the DigiDestined and their Digimon and hugs them) Michelangelo: Your back! Donatello: I... I can't believe it! Jeri Katou: (Sobbing and hugs Takato) Takato! Takato Matsuki: Hi, Jeri. Jeri Katou: I thought I would never seen you again... Takato Matsuki: I know, Jeri. Jeri Katou: '''That's make me feel a whole lot better. '''Meltus: I'm happy your back! Zaptor: Me, too! (All the heroes are happy to see the DigiDestined and their digimon back) Vulk: '''I knew they come back! '''Zoe Drake: I knew you're alive Zoe! Zoe Orimoto: I really miss you too, Zoe. Optimus Prime: It's good to have you kids and you're Digimon back. Lor McQuarrie: I know. What will happen without you guys? Drift: Without you. We would've been finished. Mimi Tachikawa: Nothing will happen if we stick together. Right Palmon? Palmon: That's right, Mimi. Sonic: I'm happy to see you guys are alive. Lor McQuarrie: How did you come back? Matt Ishida: It was three Legendary Pokémon who bring us back to life. Sunset Shimmer: Who? (The spirits of Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf appears flying around the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Azelf! Dawn: Mesprit! Brock: And Uxie! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes